Ressurection
by carlagodfrey
Summary: After two years away, Sherlock returns and Mycroft picks him up! (I know that Mycroft doesn't know but I can't be bothered to re-write!) :-)


**Resurrection**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss**

**Three years later:**

Mycroft sat in the back of his car and looked out of his window, everywhere was pitch black, completely inconspicuous; perfect. He looked nervously at his watch and realised that he would be here soon.

Gatwick was absolutely jam packed, it was so busy that there was hardly any room to move. Ideal, no-one saw the cowed figure in a cloak sneak his way towards the fire exit and slip through.

Mycroft turned to look casually as the door opened and the person slipped in, he smiled, 'You took your time!'

The person threw back his hood to reveal, Sherlock grinning, 'Yeah well! Absolutely jam packed as I thought, it was ideal!'

Mycroft smiled as they drove away, 'I'm glad you're safe Sherlock.'

'Yeah me too. Anyway…' Sherlock turned to look at his brother, 'How'd it go?'

'We managed to round up most of Moriarty's gang but Moran escaped.'

'Damn it!' Sherlock sighed and threw his head back, 'Talk about slippery! Hardly surprising Moriarty chose him as second in command!'

'We'll get him don't worry.'

'Yeah! Have to think of something!'

Mycroft suddenly smiled, 'I'm glad you're safe Sherlock

'Yeah me too. Anyway…' Sherlock turned to look at his brother, 'How'd it go?'

'We managed to round up most of Moriarty's gang but Moran escaped.'

'Damn it!' Sherlock sighed and threw his head back, 'Talk about slippery! Hardly surprising Moriarty chose him as second in command!'

'We'll get him don't worry.'

'Yeah! Have to think of something!'

Mycroft suddenly smiled, 'I'm glad you're safe Sherlock.'

'Why wouldn't I be? We planned it remember?'

'Yes but even so, it could've gone wrong.'

'Yes...' Sherlock hesitated and stared into the distance.

'What?' His brother looked alarmed.

'Nothing!'

'Don't lie to me Sherlock! What happened?'

Sherlock hesitated, he was tempted to lie but he knew it would be redundant as Mycroft's powers of deduction surpassed his own through experience. He looked at his brother and sighed, 'When-when we were up on the roof, Moriarty shook hands with me and then... then he pulled me towards him and put a gun in his mouth.'

Mycroft went as white as a sheet, 'Christ Sherlock! You could've been killed!'

'Yeah! Yeah! I know!'

'I _told _you to have back-up!'

'That would've made things worse, his hit men were threatening everyone remember?!'

'Yes but even so... Right, that's it; time to activate Grade 4 I think.'

'Oh _Mycroftttttt!_' Sherlock groaned, 'I'm not a child anymore!'

'You'll always be my little brother Sherlock.'

'I'm thirty-six!'

'Doesn't change the seven year gap between us.'

'Whatever!' Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft laughed than went serious, 'What about John? He's really upset!'

Mycroft laughed than went serious, 'What about John? He's really upset!'

'Yeah! I know, I saw him at my "graveside" before I went.'

'You should tell him Sherlock, he's supposed to be your friend after all.'

'I know but I knew he'd be so delighted that he'd be unable to keep it a secret.' Sherlock turned to Mycroft suddenly, 'But…I-I knew I had to tell you, I mean you _are _my big brother after all, a joke is a joke but if I didn't tell you about this, it would just be sick.'

Mycroft smiled, 'Thank you Sherlock, I appreciate that, it's more than I deserve after what I did.'

'Oh forget it!' Sherlock waved a hand, 'You did what you had to do, although there _are _better ways of getting even with me for breaking into the lab! And anyway' He grinned. 'Didn't father always teach us to be resourceful? That's what you did. Anyway; to business!' Sherlock grabbed a bag and begun to search through it, 'I bought chocolates for John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade. Swedish chocolates are to _die _for but I got you this.' He handed Mycroft a package.

'Oh Sherlock, you-you didn't have to.' He unwrapped it, it was a beautiful photographic picture of the countryside, a beautiful lake with mountains in the back ground, the sun shone on the river making it sparkle.

'I went there.' Sherlock added, 'It's gorgeous, so peaceful nothing but the birds and the river, you could literally hear a pin drop.'

'Sherlock.' Mycroft replied touched, 'This-this is really lovely thank you!'

'You sure I can't tempt you brother?' Sherlock added purposely waving a box of chocolates under his nose.'

'Get those away from me!'

Sherlock laughed, 'Anyway, I need your help capturing Moran, I've almost completed the plan in my head but it involves the empty house opposite.'

Mycroft smiled, 'Well you know me brother, anything I can do to help.'

'Great!' Sherlock suddenly yawned and stretched.

'Sherlock, why don't you get some rest?'

'No, I'm alright, 'jet-lag.'

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, 'From Switzerland?'

Sherlock shrugged, 'I dunno…'

'Look, lie back and get a few hours' sleep, I'll wake you up when we near Baker Street.' With that, Mycroft ordered the windows to be tainted and Sherlock's seat went back slightly.

Sherlock raises his eyebrows, 'Wow! What else does this car do?'

Mycroft laughed, 'Just get some rest.'

'Yeah, OK, thanks.' Sherlock, removed his seatbelt, replacing it with a lap one and curled up in his seat; he was asleep within minutes.

Mycroft looked at his brother tenderly and moved a piece of hair from his face, he then switched on a reading light situated above him and continued to read the government documents he'd brought with him.

**There you go guys; hope you liked it! **


End file.
